northalodiafandomcom-20200214-history
Philippine Senate election, 2010
| popular_vote4 = 47,111,982 | percentage4 =15.86% | swing4 = 15.86% | image2 = | leader2 = Manny Villar | party2 = Nacionalista Party | leaders_seat2 = Nationwide at-large | last_election2 = 2 seats, 10.1% | seats_before2 = 3 (1 up) | seats2 = 2 | seats_after2 = 4 | seat_change2 = 1 | popular_vote2 = 49,585,503 | percentage2 = 16.69% | swing2 = 6.61% | image1 = | leader1 = Francis Pangilinan | party1 = Liberal Party (Philippines) | leaders_seat1 = Nationwide at-large | last_election1 = 2 seats, 10.7% | seats_before1 = 4 (2 up) | seats1 = 3 | seats_after1 = 4 | seat_change1 = | popular_vote1 = 78,227,817 | percentage1 = 26.34% | swing1 = 15.62% | image3 = | leader3 = Juan Miguel Zubiri | party3 = Lakas-Kampi-CMD | leaders_seat3 =Nationwide at-large | last_election3 = Lakas-CMD: 1 seat, 22.3% KAMPI: 1 seat, 4.4% | seats_before3 = 4 (2 up) | seats3 = 2 | seats_after3 = 4 | seat_change3 = | popular_vote3 =38,123,091 | percentage3 = 12.83% | swing3 = 13.84% | image5 = | leader5 = Loren Legarda | party5 = Nationalist People's Coalition | leaders_seat5 = Nationwide at-large | last_election5 = 2 seats, 18.1% | seats_before5 = 1 (none up) | seats5 = 1 | seats_after5 = 2 | seat_change5 = 1 | popular_vote5 = 13,409,616 | percentage5 = 4.51% | swing5 = 13.61% | image6 = | leader6 = | party6 = Independent (Politician) | leaders_seat6 = Nationwide at-large | last_election6 = 1 seat, 7.3% | seats_before6 = 5 (1 up) | seats6 = 1 | seats_after6 = 5 | seat_change6 = | popular_vote6 = 24,004,705 | percentage6 = 8.08% | swing6 = 0.80% | map_image = | map_size = 300px | map_caption = Parties that had the plurality among the top 12 finishers in their respective cities and provinces. If two or more parties had an equal and highest number of members in the top 12, the province is shaded dark gray. Note that voting is nationwide and not by province/city. | title = Senate President | before_election = Juan Ponce Enrile | before_party = Pwersa ng Masang Pilipino | after_election = Juan Ponce Enrile | after_party = Pwersa ng Masang Pilipino }} Election to the Senate of the Philippines was held on Monday, May 10, 2010. This is to elect 12 of the 24 seats in the Senate. Together with those elected in 2007, they will comprise the 15th Congress. The senators elected in 2007 will serve until June 30, 2013, while the senators elected in this election will serve up to June 30, 2016. The 2010 presidential election, elections to the House of Representatives as well as local elections will occur on the same date. The Philippines uses plurality-at-large voting for seats in the Senate: the twelve candidates with the highest amount of votes wins the twelve seats up for election. In the election, ten senators that had previously served in the Senate, six of them incumbents, were reelected. The two neophytes, Ferdinand Marcos, Jr. and Teofisto Guingona III, had their fathers previously serve in the Senate. The first nine candidates that were leading in the canvassing of votes by the Commission on Elections were proclaimed winners on May 15, while the last three were proclaimed on May 18. After the election, no party won a majority of seats, although the Liberal Party had the most seats with five, although with the election of Noynoy Aquino as president, the Liberals will have 4 members in the Senate. The independents have five, while the Nacionalista Party and Lakas Kampi CMD have four each. It is expected that Manny Villar of the Nacionalistas and Francis Pangilinan from the Liberals be the top contenders to be Senate President; incumbent Juan Ponce Enrile (PMP) originally said he would not seek the office, but with the inability of either of the frontrunners to garner the required thirteen votes, he has presented himself as a compromise candidate to avoid deadlock. On the convening of the 15th Congress on July 25, Enrile was successfully reelected as Senate President by 17 senators, with 3 senators voting for his opponent, Alan Peter Cayetano of the Nacionalistas. Three more senators did not attend, and one seat was vacated by Benigno Aquino III who was elected President. Retiring and term-limited incumbents Three senators are voluntarily retiring from the Senate at the end of their current term (two ran for president, and another for vice president; all lost), while two other senators are term-limited by the Constitution of the Philippines after serving two consecutive terms. Bagumbayan-VNP incumbent *Richard Gordon: Ran for president and lost. Liberal Party incumbents *Rodolfo Biazon: Term-limited in 2010, ran for congressman of Muntinlupa City's legislative district and won. *Mar Roxas: Ran for vice president and lost. Partido Demokratiko Pilipino-Lakas ng Bayan incumbent *Aquilino Pimentel, Jr.: Term-limited in 2010 Independent incumbents *Jamby Madrigal: Ran for President and lost. Campaign The candidates had varied campaign strategies, but the candidates from the Liberal Party and the Nacionalista Party relied on TV advertisements for exposure. Celebrities also endorsed candidates, notably Kris Aquino for Vicente Sotto III and Sharon Cuneta for Neric Acosta. As a callback to the successful "VOT FOR D CHAMMP" campaign slogan of the People Power Coalition during the 2001 election, the Liberals used the "SLAMAT LORRRD" acronym to easily convey their senatorial line-up. On April 18, ABS-CBN held the Harapan (Face-Off) senatorial debates at La Consolacion College – Manila. Adel Tamano scored the highest rating amongst the candidates who participated, followed by Neric Acosta and Risa Hontiveros-Baraquel, while Francisco Tatad rated poorly. Actors Bong Revilla (born Ramon Revilla, Jr.), who changed his legal name to his screen name "Bong Revilla" prior to the campaign period , and Jinggoy Estrada, together with Miriam Defensor Santiago consistently topped the poll surveys from Social Weather Stations and Pulse Asia. On the other hand, while all incumbent senators who are running appeared safe to retain their seats, it appeared that no party will win a majority of the 12 seats being contested. Candidates On December 15, 2009, the Commission on Elections (COMELEC) released the approved list of candidates for the Senate elections.http://www.abs-cbnnews.com/nation/12/15/09/comelec-approves-16-presidential-vp-bets On January 14, 2010, the COMELEC approved four more candidates for the Senate, reaching a total of 61. These are the candidates that were listed on the ballot. The parties as stated on the ballot of the candidates are indicated by green check marks, while the candidates' "guest parties" are indicated in yellow check marks. Since no party had the complete 12-person line-up for the Senate, several parties adopted guest candidates to reach the 12-person line-up (it was not mandated for a party to have 12 candidates on their roster). The "guest candidates" may or may not accept their invitations, and they are not obligated to follow party discipline of the parties that adopted them if elected. Opinion polls :Note: Tables only include confirmed candidates by the COMELEC. The following are results of surveys taken after candidates were confirmed by the COMELEC. Result Incumbents, former senators, and candidates whose other family members that had Senate experience performed well. All six incumbents who ran held their seats, four former senators also won, and the two neophyte senators, Ferdinand Marcos, Jr. and Teofisto Guingona III had their fathers (Ferdinand Marcos and Teofisto Guingona, Jr., respectively) previously served at the Senate. Among the six winning incumbents, three had family members that previously served in the Senate: Bong Revilla (son of Ramon Revilla, Sr.), Jinggoy Estrada (son of Joseph Estrada) and Pia Cayetano (daughter of Rene Cayetano; her brother, Alan Peter Cayetano, won in 2007). The three of the four former winning senators also had a family member with Senate experience: Ralph Recto (grandson of Claro M. Recto), Vicente Sotto III (grandson of Vicente Sotto) and Sergio Osmeña III (grandson of Sergio Osmeña and son of Sergio Osmeña, Jr.) Only one former senator ran and lost: Francisco Tatad; candidates with no prior Senate experience but had family members that previously served in the Senate but lost are Ruffy Biazon (son of outgoing Senator Rodolfo Biazon), Sonia Roco (wife of Raul Roco), Adel Tamano (son of Mamintal Tamano) and Susan Ople (daughter of Blas Ople). Per candidate Per party Votes and seats for KAMPI and Lakas-CMD in 2007 were combined; KAMPI and Lakas-CMD merged in 2008. Including Imelda Papin and Zosimo Paredes who switched from KBL and Ang Kapatiran respectively to Bangon Pilipinas.2 senatorial bets bolt parties, join Bro. Eddie Accessed on March 8, 2010. Unofficial results Several organizations released unofficial tallies when the commission's first preliminary tally was yet to be released. Aftermath With the lineup for the 15th Congress becoming apparent, senator-elect Miriam Defensor-Santiago (PRP) commented that her ally Manny Villar has the numbers to retake the Senate Presidency. Villar resigned from the senate presidency just prior to the election period and Juan Ponce Enrile (PMP) became the new senate president. Jockeying for the position then began with Francis Pangilinan (Liberal) announcing his intention to be senate president, citing the need for a "friendly" Senate for the Noynoy Aquino administration. The Liberals still have to agree on a candidate, as Ponce Enrile earlier said that he will not seek the post. The Liberals apparently narrowed down their candidates to former Senate President Franklin Drilon and Pangilinan, with Villar as the Nacionalista bloc's candidate. Independent senator Francis Escudero remarked that some senators are conducting exploratory talks on who they will field for the post of Senate President. On July 2, 2010, the Liberal Party announced that Pangilinan will be the candidate for the Senate presidency. Pangilinan will lead in seeking alliances with other senators and said that he will not seek an alliance with the Nacionalista Party. Perceived voting blocs in the Senate: On July 23, previous Senate President Enrile announced that he was approached by Drilon, Recto (both Liberals) and Escudero (independent) on July 20 informing him that they will support him once he agrees to be included in the race. Enrile agreed, with the conditions that he will not actively campaign, nor enter with a "bargaining effort with anyone." Sotto (NPC) remarked that retaining Enrile emerged as a viable compromise to prevent an impasse on the opening of Congress. Recognizing that he can't secure the required 13 votes to win the Senate Presidency, Pangilinan has withdrawn his bid on July 25. The Liberals will now support Enrile for the Senate Presidency. Election for Senate President With Loren Legarda nominating Enrile, he won the Senate Presidency with a vote of 17–3, defeated Alan Peter Cayetano, who was nominated by Joker Arroyo with 4 absent senators: Cayetano became the Minority Floor Leader instead. Blocs Key * -- vacant * + gained by a party from another party * √ held by the incumbent * * held by the same party with a new senator References External links *Official website of the Commission on Elections *Official website of National Movement for Free Elections (NAMFREL) *Official website of the Parish Pastoral Council for Responsible Voting (PPCRV) Results *Philippines 2010 Election Results – Main Site *Philippines 2010 Election Results – Alternate Site *PPCRV Map Viewer – PPCRV Encoded Site *PPCRV Map Viewer – PPCRV Site *NAMFREL – 2010 PARALLEL COUNT – NAMFREL Site *HALALAN 2010: Latest Comelec official results – ABS-CBN Site *ELEKSYON 2010: National Election Results Tally – GMA Site *ELEKSYON 2010: Regional Election Results Tally – GMA Site *Auto-Vote 2010: Senatorial Election Results – Hatol ng Bayan Site *The Vote 2010 Election Results Tally – Bombo Radyo Site Media websites *Halalan 2010 – Election coverage by ABS-CBN *Eleksyon 2010 – Election coverage by GMA Network *Hatol ng Bayan (Auto-Vote 2010) – Election coverage by NBN-4, RPN-9 and IBC-13 Category:Philippine general election, 2010 pt:Eleições no Senado das Filipinas em 2010 tl:Halalan para sa Senado ng Pilipinas, 2010